Undisclosed Desires
by justdamagedgoods
Summary: When three sisters moved to Lima, Ohio, they expected it to be like any other hick town. But what they got was so much more than they'd expected. Puck/OC; Will/OC; Finn/OC/Quinn. slightly crack-ish.


It was supposed to be a day like any other at William McKinley High School. It was just a public high school like any other public high school in the world that was located in a small dreary town, this one being Lima, Ohio. Except, December 1st wasn't a day like any other in the lives of some of the members of the McKinley faculty and student body. The first sign that the day wasn't going to be like any other was when the news that Principal Figgins had been enabling Sandy's drug dealing business was broadcasted on the six o'clock news on the local channel that no one really watched except for the guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury. Nobody could believe it. While Figgins had been particularly lenient in his reprimands, he also ruled the school firmly. Sue Sylvester was the only one who made him flinch, but since she'd been effectively suspended three weeks prior, Figgins had been having it easy lately. Up until the cool December morning everything transpired on.

It didn't take long at all for the rumor mill to start turning. Some said Figgins and Sandy had been secret lovers for as long as they'd both been working at McKinley, and that they snorted cocaine off of each other's stomachs daily. Other students claimed they'd seen Figgins and Sandy addressing shady looking individuals behind the bleachers every day in the fall semester. Rumors hadn't flown this fast since the news of Quinn Fabray's pregnancy broke, and that had only been a little over a month ago. Even though the former Cheerio was visibly pregnant, she'd become old news. Besides, she was in the Glee Club, so she'd been blacklisted for a while anyhow.

But the reason that this day was so important to McKinley High was that it was the day that the Sawyer sisters transferred in from out of state. Nobody knew anything about them, except for the fact that they were all completely different and yet were more similar than they were willing to admit. Two blondes and a brunette. They looked nothing alike, except for the hazel eyes they all had in common thanks to genetics. Kat, Cecilia, and Katie Sawyer crashed into William McKinley High School like a much unexpected tsunami, and they had no idea of what they were about to do to shake things up.

Kat Sawyer led the trio as the eldest, being a sixteen year old sophomore. She was the lone brunette of the group, and she was a perfect embodiment of everything her mother had. She was a big mixed bag of personality traits. She was a complete and utter nerd, but she was also the biggest flirt you'd ever meet. Her cheeks were cursed with an unnaturally rosy tint, making it seem like she was always blushing. She had deep dimples and a soft facial structure, making her seem a lot sweeter than she actually was. Singing was her biggest passion other than doing well in school, and she would very much so become Rachel Berry's most formidable rival in one way.

In another way, Cecilia Sawyer would prove even stronger competition for the aforementioned diva. She was the older blonde of the sisters, and she was the quirkiest girl you would ever meet. Quixotic in her nature, Cecilia didn't focus on the knitty gritty details of things. She loved to write and often found herself lost in her own world. She barely had to try to do well in school; it just came naturally to her. She wasn't as big a singing fan as her older sister, but she could definitely hold a tune. Conversely, she was a fan of cheerleading, and would soon become the new Quinn of the school, making many enemies in her rapid climb to the top.

Last but not least was Katie Sawyer, the youngest of the Sawyer family. She was the most introverted of the group as well. She didn't share a lot about her personal life with her sisters, but she certainly talked about everyone else's lives enough to make up for it. She didn't mean to be one, but she was a complete and utter gossip hound. And yet, she could've cared less about the latest scandal. She just found herself unable to stop talking at the most inopportune times. She was also, despite being the self proclaimed biggest bitch of the family, completely and totally innocent, something that promptly grabbed Noah Puckerman's attention.

"I hate it here already," Katie huffed as she shuffled down the hallway, hugging her binder tight against her chest. She noticed the way people were looking at her and her sisters and she wanted to come up with some witty comment that would let them know she was not a force to be reckoned with. Yet, she was silent for once, despite the words she'd grumbled to her sisters previously.

"Oh, will you get off your high horse already? So, it's not exactly like Miami. So what? I kind of like it. It's quaint and ordinary and seems…drama free," Kat replied, trying to pick her words carefully as they came to a stop by their lockers. She glanced at the index card in her hand and turned the lock on her door, making sure she got the combination right. Once she did, she popped the door open and turned to look at her younger sisters. "What do you think, Cee?"

"I kinda like it, too. I mean, the weather is shit. We have no winter clothes yet, which is problematic, but things seem okay so far. Nobody's really bothering us…yet. I mean, sure, they're staring, but maybe it's a good thing. Maybe they think we're all astonishingly beautiful and are captivated by the first glance they caught of us. Or maybe I should shut up and go back to working on the L Word fan fiction I started writing in the car this morning…" Cecilia rambled, chewing on her lower lip as she glanced down at the old Converses on her feet.

Kat and Katie both blinked in sync before sharing a sideways glance. "You're odd, Cee. We love you, sweetie, but you're odd," Katie stated as she patted her sister's shoulder. When the only reply she got was a discontented sigh, the younger blonde rolled her eyes and went over to her own locker. "So, we missed the first two periods when that guidance counselor Doughboy was giving us the tour and all that jazz, right?" she asked once she'd shoved her shoulder bag into the locker.

"First off, lovely nickname there, Kathryne. Second of all, I do believe so, seeing as it's ten o'clock at the moment," Kat replied as she glanced down at the gold plated watch hanging loosely around her wrist."What do you guys have now?" she added as she shuffled the index cards in her hand, trying to find the schedule one that Miss Pillsbury had given her about half an hour prior.

"I've got Biology. Whoop dee doo," Katie announced as she looked down at the putridly bright yellow lined card. Why couldn't they have used a more friendly color? Sure, yellow was nice and bright and warm. But this was bordering on psychopathic psychedelic I-think-someone-swallowed-a-highlighter-and-barfed-it-up yellow.

"I've got Spanish II," Cecilia replied once she'd grabbed her textbook and a new notebook that was already covered in shorthand notes and the odd doodle here or there.

"That makes two of us, Cee," the brunette Sawyer sibling declared with a cheeky grin. She looped her arm through the blonde's as she shrugged her mostly empty messenger bag on over her shoulder, and then turned to look at the clearly unamused Katie standing a few inches away. "You'll survive biology, Katie. You'll dissect a frog and it'll be over before you even know it," Kat teased with a crooked smile, narrowing her eyes as she felt the other girl smack her arm.

"We'll meet you here before lunch, obviously. Don't die, okay?" Cee commented quickly as she felt herself being dragged towards the Spanish classroom by her older sister.

"Fuck you both!" Katie exclaimed quietly, throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis. She slammed her locker door shut and huffed, before turning on her heel and wandering aimlessly down the hallway for wherever the freshman Biology class was located. This high school definitely seemed to suck already.

* * *

"Why are we taking Spanish II? Spanish I was a nightmare for the both of us," Cee whispered as she and Kat settled in at a desk at the front of the classroom, trying their best to ignore the whispers coming from around them. The words 'new girls' and 'weird' rang out clear as day to the small blonde, however, which made her sink down in her seat as she pulled out her dark red five subject folder, quickly flipping the cover back so she could doodle or scribble out some story ideas. She just needed to regain some semblance of control.

"I was just wondering the same thing. I mean, I didn't even like Spanish. Why couldn't we have gone for French or something? Or Latin! God, I love Latin," the brunette sister fawned as she propped her chin up on her hand, smiling at the memories of her old Latin classes. She shook her head lightly and pulled out her own blue five subject notebook, opening it to the first page of college ruled paper. She could hear people talking about her and her little sister, but she'd grown to not care what people thought of her a long time ago. A change of location wasn't going to affect that.

Both girls had been scribbling away in their notebooks for no longer than three minutes when the bell for the start of class rang and a man in his early thirties came ambling into the classroom, an apple between his teeth as he adjusted his satchel over his shoulder. After taking bite of the apple, he set it down on the desk a few yards away from the one Cee and Kat were scribbling away at and he cleared his throat after swallowing. "Buenos días, clase. Tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes se unan a nosotros para el resto del año. Por favor, Katerina y Cecilia Sawyer se sientan bienvenidos aquí en McKinley," Mr. Schuester spoke effortlessly, sliding the sleeves of his faded blue button down shirt up along his arms with ease.

Kat had been intently focusing on her writing when she heard the man's voice from a short distance away, and the simple smoothness of his tone caused her to find herself caught off guard. She pressed down too hard with the tip of her pencil and it promptly snapped, skittering across the tabletop as she looked up at her new teacher. _Maybe Spanish II won't be so bad after all,_ the brunette thought as an easy smirk spread across her features, one of her brows perking slightly as well.

"¿Cuál de ustedes es Katerina y que de ustedes es Cecilia? Lo siento que no estoy más al tanto de todo esto. And if your Spanish is a bit rusty, just let me know. I'm Mr. Schuester," the older man smiled, his brows furrowing ever so slightly when he noticed the interesting look on the brunette girl's features. He blinked it off, however, and moved around his desk to find his lesson plan.

Sitting up straighter, Kat smiled widely and fluttered her eyelashes unthinkingly. "Soy Kat, y mi socio rubia silencio aquí es Cee. Nice to meet you, el Sr. Schuester. Me encanta español. Simplemente es algo natural para mí," the brunette spoke with ease, only slipping into English for their names and a phrase she had forgotten, which earned a mystified look from her younger sister. Since when had the eldest Sawyer sibling—or any Sawyer sibling, for that matter—been good at Spanish?

Will grinned easily and let out a soft chuckle. "¡Excelente! Así que ustedes dos están acostumbrados a hablar español, entonces. Bienvenido a McKinley. Y ahora que esto está arreglado, todo el mundo, favor de consultar a la página ochenta y seis en sus libros de texto. Tenemos un nuevo capítulo a partir de hoy, y tenemos que movernos rápido. Finales son muy pronto," he instructed, perking a brow as he noticed Kat and Cee whispering to each other. Deciding he didn't have the time or the patience to deal with them at the moment, and that he figured they'd both be well enough off if he just let them be, he began to read from the page open in front of him.

"Where the hell did that come from, Rain Woman?" Cee asked in a barely audible whisper, her gaze flickering from the textbook in front of her to her sister's face and back. She picked up her pencil and began scribbling nonsense in the margins of the page she'd opened up to, just to make it seem like she was paying attention when really, she was more than interested in knowing how her less than talented with Spanish sister had just wowed their new teacher.

"You know…I haven't the faintest," Kat murmured in reply after a moment, honestly having no idea how she'd pulled off her linguistics with a perfectly fine tuned Spanish accent at that. Her lower lip caught between her teeth as she gazed down at her notebook, her textbook resting snugly in her lap, and she furrowed her brow as she looked up at the board on the opposite side of the room, suddenly fascinated by the hand that was writing with an Expo marker on the board more than anything else. Her lips curved up into an easy smirk when noticing that his left ring finger was bare, and she then shook her head a bit, returning her attention to her sister when feeling the blonde nudge her with the eraser end of her pencil.

"Stop ogling our teacher and take notes, skank. You probably don't need to after showing off like that, but you know, make it look like you give a rat's ass," the younger Sawyer sibling teased as she tucked some of her thick tresses back behind her ear.

When she'd heard her sister's wording, the brunette couldn't help but smirk as she began jotting down a few grammatical concepts in her notebook. "I do give a rat's ass, Cecilia. It just happens to be—"

"I swear to god, if you say you give a rat's ass about Mr. Schuester's ass, I will disown you," Cecilia gritted out as quietly as she could, which wasn't very quiet at all.

"Yes, Miss Sawyer?" Will asked as he stepped away from the board, setting the Expo marker down on the ledge as he did so. He noticed the two sisters perk up and blink in unison, which caused him to chuckle and shake his head. "Did one of you two say my name? Or maybe I'm hearing things again…"

"Oh no, Mr. Schue, one of them definitely said something about you. About a specific part of you, in fact," a slow witted looking blonde chirped from beside Kat, which earned the cheerleader glares from both of the new girls.

One of Will's thick brows rose high at this sudden source of information Brittany had provided him with and he shook his head a little again. "Kat, Cecilia, please stick around after class. But for now, class, work on the exercises at the end of the chapter," he stated calmly before rounding his desk. Sinking into his seat, he rubbed a hand down over his face before poring over the planner on the desk in front of him.

The remaining forty minutes of the class were spent in silence for the Sawyer siblings, both of them dutifully completing the assignment since they were too afraid to speak. Had they really screwed up their first impression with their Spanish teacher? First impressions were rarely forgotten, so they really hoped they hadn't. When the bell rang to signal that the period was over, both girls lounged back in their chairs and watched all of their classmates pass by, a few of them shooting snickering and leering looks their way.

Kat bit her lip and sat up a little more, reaching over to Cee's notebook with her pencil to scribble three letters. _FML._

Cee smirked a little at that, and brought her pencil up, adding a number two to the end of the string of letters so her sister would know she wasn't alone in that sentiment.

When they heard footsteps approaching the table at which they sat, they tensed slightly and sat up perfectly straight in their chairs, eyes doe-like and timid. They leaned back in their seats a bit when Mr. Schuester motioned for them to essentially become at ease, and Kat gulped involuntarily as he sat on the edge of their table. "Girls, don't worry, I'm not mad at you, and you haven't made a bad first impression or anything like that. I'm just curious about what was said earlier. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I admire honesty the most in an individual," he stated easily, a gentle smile forming on his features as he looked down at the two nervous girls.

Cee opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling to find the words to say. She shot her sister a frenzied glance, knowing that she would fare better in this scenario than herself, even though the blonde had been the one to commit the faux pas they were currently being grilled about.

"It was me, Mr. Schuester. I…might have commented on you being far too attractive to be a Spanish teacher, since all the language teachers I've encountered in my past years of schooling have been old and embittered and far from attractive. And you don't fit any of those categories," the eldest Sawyer sister stated boldly, eyes glimmering playfully as she bit her lower lip.

When he'd heard her words, Will merely blinked in shock. He'd never encountered such brazenness in a female student before, especially not a sophomore. He swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in the back of his throat and nodded slowly. "Well, um, uh, I appreciate your honesty. You two should probably head off to lunch," he stuttered out, quickly getting to his feet and moving over towards his desk as he tried to process everything that had just happened. He'd encountered far too many student crushes in the past, but none of them – well, perhaps save for Rachel – had been blunt about it. But this time, he didn't feel sad for the girl on the other side of the room. He felt tense, a tightening feeling in his lower stomach, and his body temperature beginning to rise.

It wasn't until he heard the door click to signal that the girls had left the room that he sat down in his seat once again, sliding back in the rolling chair as he let out a long sigh, legs extended in front of him. "Will Schuester, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

"So, tell me again, what happened after class? I find it hard to believe that you did something like that. Well, not _extremely_ hard to believe, but you know. I thought you had some tact," Katie commented distractedly as she chewed on the French fries she had just shoved into her mouth before speaking.

"Our sister here pulled a Lolita and essentially made a pass at Mr. Schuester. Poor guy looked like he was about to have a coronary," Cee giggled out easily as she sipped her Sunny D, wiggling her eyebrows in a slightly suggestive manner as she looked over at Kat, who had been a dark shade of rouge since they'd set foot into the hallway just outside of the Spanish room.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me today. It's like, I'm having an out of body experience. I think things out in my head that sound all nice and sweet and innocent, and then bam, slutty Kat takes over and it's sayanora, good reputation. At least you guys still have chances to make good impressions on the faculty. I'm probably going to be branded as Cee just put it. I don't want to be a Lolita!" the brunette whined, tearing some of the breading off of one of her chicken strips as she leaned back in her seat.

"Speak for yourself. We were apparently finishing up a unit on anatomy of shit in Biology that I of course missed all of, and today was the day to dissect frogs. I got partnered with some jock. Totally gorgeous, by the way, but that's irrelevant to the story. Kind of. Sort of. Only not really. But whatever. I think his name's Noah, but everyone was calling him Puck. So I'm standing there with Noah—Puck—whatever, and I'm holding the frog down while he cuts it, and then I sneeze, and shake the frog by accident, and the poor guy wound up covered in frog guts since he was mid dissection," the youngest sibling babbled on, unfazed in her chowing down on her lunch as she disclosed the disgusting tale.

Her sisters, on the other hand, sat there staring with mouths agape as they listened, both pushing their food away in almost sync once she'd finished.

"You hungry anymore, Cee?" Kat asked as she looked over at the blonde, one hand clutching her stomach absentmindedly since she could feel it churning.

"Not in the slightest," Cee muttered dryly before hesitantly sipping her Sunny D again. She didn't get how Kat could be so boldly flirtatious and Katie was so completely undisturbed by everything she'd just said. She was too timid to do that, and people expected it from her because of her somewhat mousy look.

"You guys are such lightweights. I swear, I feel like I'm not related to you half the time, and spend the other half of the time _wishing_ I wasn't," Katie snorted before sipping her Mountain Dew slowly.

Kat narrowed her eyes a little before sighing as she heard the bell ring overhead. "So, we've got none of the same classes this afternoon, except for free block at the end of the day. I'm gonna try out to get into glee club, though, and shut it before you make any comments, but I think one of you—at the very least—should come try out with me. I don't care who, but it's at 2 o'clock in the music room. I will be waiting outside, and if neither of you shows, you two are taking the bus home," the brunette stated with a mock cheery smile. She picked up her tray and headed away from the table, leaving her two sisters blinking after her in a daze.

"Dude, seriously, who is she and what has she done with our sister?" Katie asked as she finished off her fries.

"I dunno, but I think we should call an exorcist," Cecilia commented dryly as she rose to her feet, heading for the exit shortly afterwards.

* * *

"So, you are obviously my favorite sister, just so you know," Kat beamed, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looked at the blonde approaching her hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You so owe me for this one. Well, actually, I guess you don't. You took the heat for me in Spanish this morning, and perhaps gave some of that heat to Mr. Schue," Cee commented with a wink as she allowed herself to be dragged into the music room.

Kat merely giggled and turned a slight shade of crimson at her sister's comment, skidding to a halt as she saw the man sitting on the opposite side of the room at the piano. "Mr.…Schuester?" she asked, confusion evident in her tone. Cee's expression paralleled her confusion as they both stood only a few feet away from the doors, watching as their Spanish teacher turned to face them.

"Hi girls. What brings you to the music room?" Mr. Schuester asked with an easy smile, attempting to conceal the discomfort he felt within.

"We're here to try out for the glee club…do you know where the head of that is?" Cee asked timidly, one of her brows perked as she looked over at the young Spanish teacher.

"You're looking at him, girls," Will replied with a slight chuckle, beyond amused by the confusion written across their features.

Kat and Cee exchanged frenzied looks with one another, before swallowing nervously. What were they supposed to do in this situation? Rejoice at the fact that they wouldn't have to go through the introduction process with yet another faculty member?

"Um, never mind. This was a mistake," the brunette sister stuttered out as she tore away from Cee's side, turning to rush out through the doors they'd passed through only moments prior, leaving both her sister and teacher to stare after her in confusion.

It was safe to say that Kat had fucked up her first impression on Mr. Schuester a second time.


End file.
